Mobian Loving
by Sparky The Hedgehog
Summary: each chapter of sonic yaoi parings, dont like, dont read, do like, then enjoy.


Mobian Loving.

**Disclaimer:** i do not own any sonic characters used in this story, i do own sparky the hedgehog (1st person.), and two characters that will be used, Nate and Ryan, both owned by my friend Nate the lycan.

**warning:** this whole story will be different chapters of all yaoi sonic couples. including my oc with the original. and my friends oc's. want to give a request for an oc of yours to be with a character? just let me know, and for those that do not like yaoi lemon. (gay sex) do not read of review, flames will be ignored as this is mainly just for fun. enjoy!

chapter 1: first timings.

in a dark alleyway, im on my hands and knees, groaning and grunting on a black cock pumping in and out of my mouth. rocking back and forth feeling fur hitting the fur on my bare ass as a green dick pumps in and out of my ass. how did this happen? well, lets recap.

i was lying on my couch, wearing shorts and a t-shirt, all my fiends where here, we where all talking and stuff, but i was almost falling asleep, but i couldn't help but notice that sexy blue hedgehog, the one I've had a crush on for so long. sitting there with a boner as he was looking up the leg of my shorts. once he saw i was looking he blushed and walked out up the stairs, he walked into a spare room, dropping his pants and took his top of, standing in his underwear, wanting to relax himself. he was so into rubbing his crotch through his underwear until two navy blue arms wrapped around him.

"so, you like looking at me eh?" i asked.

sonic turned with a deep blushed on his face, he looked at me seeing my in underwear only, he instantly crushed his lips to mine, we stood there kissing for about 5 mins. he pushed me onto the bed crawling on top of me, pressing his body to mine. "so, what are you going to do about it?" he spoke finally.

"oh, i can do lots." i replied giving a devilish grin.

sonic just laughed and pulled my underwear off. "nope... you sneaked in feeling my body, im gonna rough you so much." he stated removing his own, i could only lye there naked staring at his sexy naked body, that blue and peach fur, hes just so well put together. i soon got dragged out of my thought as i felt something push into my mouth, when i finally snap back i see sonic so close with his dick in my mouth, i started sucking as he pumped lightly. sonic flipped over to the 69 position, he started sucking on my dick as i started licking and sucking more.

my eyes widened as i felt big waves of sweet but salty liquids fill my mouth, i knew sonic just released so i started gulping what came out. sonic then did something that made me get annoyed. he got off of me, leaving me close to the edge but not fully going.

"hey! finish up there!" i shouted at him, but i groaned when i felt a finger penetrate my untouched hole.

"i'll finish up in another way." he smirked pumping the finger in and out.

"s-sonic, stop, i-i didn't know you wanted to go this far." i groaned as he added a second finger.

"oh? but you seem to like it." was his reply as he scissored them and finger fucked me.

"i-i don't aah." i moaned louder feeling a third finger

sonic just gave his grin and thrust them fast. each time i felt them slide in my body shook and my back arched.

after a while i felt sonic remove his fingers, i just released a whine at the loss of them, until i felt something press against my hole.

"just relax, it'll hurt a little." sonic said.

i relaxed as much as i could. "be gentle. that is a lot bigger then three of your fingers." i stated.

i almost squealed in pain and slight pleasure as i felt half of sonics dick thrust into my ass at once.

"i said relax sparky." sonic stated as he pulled out and slammed back in, this time my ass took his whole cock. he waited a while for me to adjust, i nodded to him and he pulled out and thrust in again, he kept going slowly, the pleasure and heat building up between us.

"harder!" i called out, this cause sonic to smirked and started pounding my ass hard.

"get ready sparky boy." sonic said with a grin as he started speeding up, really fast, in and out, nothing but pleasure, loud moans and the sound of thigh meeting butt when he thrust in.

"shit, shit shit!" i moaned loudly, making sonic smile, he gripped my dick and started jacking me as he thrust in and out of me.

"im close sparky." sonic groaned.

"same here, fuck sonic!" i moaned releasing on my chest.

sonic grunted and thrust deep releasing into me. we both panted until sonic got up putting his clothes on.

"that was a good fuck sparky. see yea soon." he winked and left, i was just still lying there panting and soon enough fell asleep.

a few hours later i woke up still lying there naked wit my own cum in my chest fur. i got a shower and went out for a walk. i saw non other than the green menace himself, scourge. he walked up to my with this weird smirk. "i know what you and blue did back there." he stated gripping my butt. i jumped away punching him in the face.

"get lost you fucking dick!" i shouted.

"oh geeze. you're gonna regret that." scourge warned then walked away.

i continued walking, i came across and ally, i heard a noise down it, and i walked down to investigate, but i didn't expect what happened. tentacles gripped my arms and legs pinning my to the floor.

"mephiles!" i growled as the dark demon came out of the shadows.

"hello there boy." he said rubbing his hand over my cheek. i tried pulling away but couldn't move, the tentacles had a tight grip on me.

"i told you you'd regret it." scourges voice came from behind me. i then felt his hands running up my legs, gripping my pants and pulled them and my underwear down.

"stop this!" i shouted shaking to try break free.

"if you play nice." mephiles started getting his now hardened dick out, "we wont harm silver." he finished letting the tentacles vanish knowing he had won.

i got up onto my hands and knees. i nodded and mephiles pushed his dick in my face. "open wide." he chuckled.

i opened my mouth and he thrust in.

"hmm, nice ass sparks. gonna enjoy this." he said rubbing a finger over my hole, he then mounted me thrusting into my ass. i groaned and cried out, but was all muffled by mephiles dick.

mephiles thrust deep down my throat. as scourge kept slamming in deep, fast and as hard as he could.

"hmm, i think the little navy blue hedgehog like this. you like it don't you sparks?" scourge asked in a mocking teasing voice.

i shook my head but it didn't mean anything, as i was pushing myself back on scourges dick in attempt to get it deeper.

"aww, he does." mephiles said pulling his dick out of my mouth and walked behind me.

"w-what are you doing?!" i asked slightly scared.

"oh, not much, just this." mephiles thrust in my ass along with scourges dick.

"oh fuck! shit no!" i shouted trying to get away but they both gripped me and started pounding in and out.

the ally was filled with loud moans and the sound of furred skin slapping against each other. then i released i loud groan cumming on the floor. this got scourge and mephiles to laugh.

"aww, he really likes it." they teased and slammed in deep and both released into my now tightened hole.

i cried out falling forward onto the floor. i heard scourge and mephiles laughed, put the clothes on and then they left, leaving me thinking about what happened today.


End file.
